The Bond: An Erotic Addendum
by Wordmage Kazzidae
Summary: An extended (soft) sexual scene focusing on the Monochrome pairing. This is how I see Weiss and Blake as a couple. Read if you like dominance and submission with warm fuzzy feelings too.


A/N: It's been a while since I last uploaded anything sexual. The Monochrome pairing was fuelling my imagination at the time, so I gave it a go. I've done my best to focus on the eroticism rather than the raw physical sexuality in the hope that leaving out explicit details is enough to keep this an M-rated rather than MA-rated piece, but if it does indeed go too far then please let me know and I will be happy to take it down. My work is a thing to be enjoyed, not to upset people.

This is partly a follow-on from The Bond Part 2, but is also intended to be read as a standalone piece: The Bond is romantic, perhaps even erotic, but definitely not sexual, so I felt the need to split these two up to avoid clashing ratings. To give a brief recap: Weiss learns about Blake's secret status as a Faunus (this is before the whole team learns about it, obviously) and they gain a romantic understanding based on this secret. Please, enjoy.

* * *

"Oh hey Blake. What's up?"

Blake was roused out of her book by the arrival of the sisters. She closed it, operating on the basis that with these two around there was close to no chance whatsoever of getting any reading done. Not that she minded the sisters as much these days.

"Nothing much. I didn't have classes today so I've just been doing homework and messing around. You two?"

Yang opened her mouth to speak.

"Why does History have to be so boooring?!" Ruby protested, flopping backwards onto her bed like a limp noodle. "It's all just about remembering the names of lots of important people and then remembering the dates that they did things. I don't see how that's going to help us become better Huntresses."

"We're already the best Huntresses there are, so we might as well learn about something else in the meantime," said Yang with her usual swagger, grinning toothily.

"Be careful with that ego - you could have someone's eye out with it," said Blake, her casual tone betrayed by the slight curving of her lips.

"Ugh. I need to do something fun after that," said Ruby, sitting up with a sudden jerk that put Blake in mind of a garden rake being trodden on. "Does anyone have anything sugary?"

"Uh - hm." Blake stopped herself, inviting expectant stares from the sisters. She answered the unasked question. "Well, I could tell you, but Weiss would probably be mad at me for it."

"Oh? Is she holding out on us?" asked Ruby, leaning forward. "I thought I told her that all sweet things are to be shared at official tea team-times!"

Yang blinked. "Did you mean team tea-times?"

"...Same thing," said Ruby, her cheeks as red as her last name.

Yang's grin turned to Blake. "Isn't she cute when she's embarrassed?"

"You're the one who said it, not me," Blake replied with a lazy smile.

"Besides, how do you know about this secret stash of Weiss's?" asked Ruby, changing the subject with commendable alacrity. "Did you stumble across it or something?"

"She shared it with me."

There was very suddenly an elephant in the room. Not literally, of course, otherwise the room would have been wrecked as a result of the elephant being terribly upset at such claustrophobic conditions, but since it was only a figurative elephant it was quite fine in human-sized quarters.

"Oh. Yeah. Um." Ruby stumbled over her words. "Well, I guess it would make sense, since you and Weiss are... becoming very good friends..."

"There's really no need to be so awkward," said Blake, passing it off smoothly. "The two of us are seeing each other. The cat is very much out of the bag." Blake allowed herself a wry smile at this, secure in the knowledge that only Weiss would have understood the humour in that joke. The sisters probably just thought she was being pleasant.

"I gotta say, I never woulda guessed it to begin with," said Yang, leaning back against the bedpost across from Blake with arms and legs crossed. "On the surface, you two are as different as..."

"Black and white?" Ruby supplied impishly.

"I was gonna say night and day, but sure. I guess there must be something deeper between you that allows you to get along."

"You could say that," said Blake evenly.

Ruby looked closer at Blake, who had her hand up by her neck and appeared to be unthinkingly fidgeting with something there.

"Is that a new choker?" asked Ruby. "What happened to your scarf?"

"Isn't it a snood?" Yang cut in.

"What? What's a snood?"

"It's like a scarf, but it goes all the way around."

"So does a scarf."

"No, I mean like-"

"I saw this and thought it was pretty," said Blake, afraid that the sisters might drag this conversation on far longer than it had any right being. She spoke in an earnest, easy voice: she wasn't lying, but neither was she telling the whole truth.

"Oh! Yes, it is. It looks good on you," said Ruby, with her characteristic friendly smile.

Yang, on the other hand, was giving Blake a smile with a bit more guile than Ruby's. "So where did you get it? I might like one like that."

"In a little shop in town," said Blake casually, with a little shrug for verisimilitude. Inwardly, she wished Yang wasn't so sharp when it came to matters of such a sensitive nature; thankfully Yang didn't take it any further, her curiosity not so urgent that she had to drag all of this out in front of the ever-innocent Ruby.

As if thoughts could summon their object, Weiss chose this moment to enter. She gave a brief, dismissive look to the assembled company, making Blake wonder whether Weiss was trying to spare her feelings by not making it too obvious. She needn't have worried, however - their eyes met and for a moment there was an awkward silence. The sisters seemed unwilling to break it, partly out of awkwardness themselves but also because they were interested to see how the newly-announced couple would react to each other.

"...Hey Weiss," said Blake, deciding that this was probably as safe a conversational gambit as one could make.

Weiss nodded curtly. "Blake." She turned her gaze on the intently waiting sisters. "You two."

"Wow, we don't even have names anymore," said Yang drily. "We've been demoted to 'you two'."

"I think it's kinda cute! She has eyes only for Blake now," said Ruby brightly. "I've always dreamed of having the kind of romance where you can't look at anyone other than the one you love."

Blake and Weiss both broke out into blushes simultaneously, although they made valiant attempts to hide it. Yang couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, sis: let's give the two love-birds some space," she said, laying a hand on Ruby's shoulder and gently but firmly pushing her out of the door. She gave Weiss a suggestive wink as she passed the door; Weiss's only response was to turn an even deeper shade of red, her expression absolutely scandalised.

"But what're we gonna do?" Ruby protested.

"I'm going to find a snood to show to you."

"Are you sure that's a real thing? It sounds like a made-up word to me."

"I told you, it's a kind of scarf that..."

Eventually the sisters' voices faded behind the closed door to their room. Weiss hadn't moved from her spot beside the door, probably mortified into petrification by Yang's behaviour.

"I thought you'd be happier to spend time alone with me," said Blake, shooting Weiss a sly sideways look as she stood from the bed.

"I am, I just... those sisters have absolutely no sense of delicacy," Weiss deplored, finally unfreezing and crossing the room to her bunk.

"You know they've always been the type to plunge headlong into matters," said Blake kindly, softly treading the boards over to Weiss. "At least they were understanding enough to give us this opportunity."

Weiss looked up at Blake, their eyes meeting. "...Yes. Yes, I suppose they do want us to be happy, in spite of all their bumbling. It would be difficult for us otherwise, to talk about things like this..."

There was another silence, still quite awkward - although not as much as the previous one. Suddenly, the two girls found other things to look at, unable to stare into each other's eyes for much longer.

"...So you're wearing it," said Weiss, after a while.

"Yes."

"Does that mean... you accept?"

Blake nodded, solemnly, silently.

Weiss looked up at Blake. A gentle smile played across her lips.

"Then you should probably lock the door."

Blake did as she was told. She could feel Weiss moving up behind her, so she turned around to confirm; yes, there was the predatory smile Blake had been expecting to see. Weiss had her quarry cornered, laying her hands on Blake's shoulders and gently yet firmly holding her back against the door.

"It's been a while since I had you all to myself like this," said Weiss, the hunger in her voice apparent.

"...Only a few days," Blake replied, looking away a little bashfully.

"That's still too long for me. I'm a spoiled rich girl, remember? I'm used to getting what I want whenever I want it... and right now, I want you."

Weiss moved in, Blake unthinkingly angling her head to accept her. Their lips met, softly at first but with mounting passion as Blake's reserve was gradually melted away, feeling Weiss's delicate caress float over her body, one hand inevitably finding its way up to Blake's head where elegant white fingers pulled at the black ribbon there until it fell away, fluttering forgotten to the floor.

Weiss lost no time in attacking Blake's weak spot; she was after all an excellent tactician both in war and in love, a thought that made her chuckle softly as she stroked the fine fur of Blake's Faunus ears. At Weiss's touch Blake let out a soft mewling noise, her eyes closed and her heart aching with unsatiated need. Every time she felt this sensation the intensity of her yearning surprised her, but Blake was too wrapped up in Weiss to care: her demanding lips that set the tone of the kiss, her teasing fingers that played on her heartstrings with the expert touch of a concert pianist, her subtle yet beautiful body pressing up close, her scent only gently masked by that perfume she knew Blake loved. Every single touch, every last aspect of Weiss was finely tuned to assault Blake's senses in exactly the way she'd been waiting for her whole life.

Blake felt the pressure lessen; her lips felt colder, her body unbearably light without Weiss holding her down. Blake opened her eyes, disoriented and dismayed. "Why did you stop?"

"Enjoying that, were you?" asked Weiss, flashing Blake a playful grin. "It can't be fun just for you, Blake my dear."

"You don't mean to tell me you didn't enjoy kissing me?" said Blake, smiling coyly.

"Of course I do. But there's something else, something that I enjoy more even than that." Weiss settled herself down on the edge of the nearest bunk and looked over at Blake, her composure betraying not a single wrinkle of anxiety. Cool, calm, in control. Blake couldn't take her eyes off Weiss. "When you put on that collar, you agreed to that little proposition I made you. You remember how it goes, yes?"

"...There's no way I could forget," said Blake, so focused on every detail of Weiss that she didn't notice how fast her heart was beating.

Weiss's smile widened, just a little. "Then come here, Blake."

Blake did as Weiss bade her. Weiss looked up at Blake from where she sat, her fingers clasped together in her lap; it made her look composed, but the truth was that she was ever so slightly trembling. The moment drew near when she would know absolutely for certain whether Blake was hers.

"Thank you, Blake. Now..." Weiss drew a breath and held it. The few seconds that passed were torture for both her and Blake, but somehow it was delicious as well.

Finally, Weiss spoke.

"On your knees, my pet."

An electric shiver coursed down Blake's spine. She should hate being called that: it was an insult to her Faunus heritage, to everything that she'd spent her life fighting for... but when Weiss said it, with that voice that brooked no argument and that completely confident card-player's smile...

The strength drained from Blake's legs, forcing her to the floor as though they had a mind of their own. Blake's face burned with the shame of submitting so readily to a girl that she'd once regarded her rival, but something else lurked behind that shame; some dark pleasure lingered, taunting Blake, making her question herself. After all, she'd come this far... it couldn't hurt to go just that extra step further, right?

Blake looked up, her mouth dry and her eyes moist. She swallowed the complex knot of feelings in her throat and said, in a voice that was whisper-quiet and yet deafening to Weiss's ears, "I obey... Mistress Weiss."

Weiss's serene façade didn't break - didn't even shimmer. But behind that porcelain mask of calm, fireworks were going off in Weiss's mind; her heart felt as though it had been pierced by an entire quiver of Cupid's arrows all at once, each and every one of them inscribed with Blake's name. But not even for a split second did she let it show.

"I knew you'd be a good kitten," said Weiss approvingly, beaming in a manner befitting of a proud owner. Unbeknownst to her, this simple piece of praise made Blake feel like jumping for joy - and immediately made her feel silly afterwards for being so mindlessly happy. "Come, lay your head here." Weiss patted her lap by way of invitation, uncrossing her legs and smoothing down her skirt.

Blake found it easier to do as Weiss told her this time. It seemed as though that initial act of compliance had broken down the majority of Blake's reserve, a wall that was normally so high that she'd wondered whether anyone could overcome it. It was strange... although Blake had been collared and subjugated to Weiss's whims, she felt an overwhelming sense of liberation: only here, surrendering herself to Weiss, could she let this side of herself show. Here she was free of the fear of judgement, of hatred, of prejudice. Well - arguably Weiss was still prejudiced against the Faunus, but that was something they could sort out later.

Silently, softly, Blake laid her head upon Weiss's lap, facing a little awkwardly towards Weiss. The softness of Weiss's skirt, the warmth of her thighs... it was... comforting. Weiss looked down into eyes that shone with apprehension but, simultaneously, something approaching pleading, a deep yearning for some as yet unknown thing.

Weiss slowly unfurled her fingers towards Blake's Faunus ears, such trepidation in her heart despite having done this before. Blake had never been this... inviting on previous occasions. Absolute power, as they say, corrupts absolutely, and Weiss wasn't sure whether she wanted to know exactly how far Blake would let her go, or whether she'd even resist at all: similarly to Blake she could feel that shadowy presence at the edge of her mind, daring her to rebel against the straitjacket her life so far had forced on her. Her entire life she'd been what other people had wanted her to be, but now Weiss had someone who was willing to be moulded into whatever she wanted. The power was intoxicating... but for Blake's sake, she held back the urge to abuse it. Kindly, gently...

"You've done well to accept me as your mistress, Blake," said Weiss, superior but not harsh. "Consider this a reward for your obedience... one of many to come, if you keep this up."

As Blake indulged again in Weiss's heavenly touch she felt the last vestige of her resistance slipping away. All the resentment and spite she'd had for Weiss previously had gone, replaced only by a deep desire to become closer, to understand and to cherish Weiss, to abandon herself and drown in the sweet softness of Weiss's commanding caress.

Blake's speech came out slow and slurred, the continuous assault of pleasure from up top making it hard for her to think straight. "Weiss... Mistress... please. Take me. Everything... I'm yours."

Weiss's heart skipped a beat. She could feel one of those big stupid smiles you feel when you're so happy you can't stand it trying to force its way onto her lips. Weiss turned away for a second to hide it.

Blake roused herself from her pleasure-induced reverie to look up, confused. "Mistress?"

"I didn't say you could move yet," snapped Weiss on reflex, trying to cover up her face by looking anywhere but at Blake, anywhere but at those love-filled eyes that made her heart feel like it was going to explode into a million tiny fragments of pure joy. Surely it was illegal to be this happy? She hadn't taken any drugs without knowing it, had she?

Blake smiled sweetly: even as love-addled as she was, she could easily tell what was really going on. "Then I'm sorry for disobeying you, my Mistress, but you don't have to put on a show for me. Just be yourself."

"I... I can't." Weiss let her mask drop, the turmoil inside her becoming too much to contain. "I have to remain in control. If I let you see who I really am..." Weiss frowned fearfully. She looked back at Blake, at that warm, open, lovely face that somehow made her feel so afraid. "Blake... I don't want to hurt you."

Blake smirked. "Oh please. I'm not as fragile as all that; I can stand a little rough treatment. But what I couldn't take... is you shutting me out." Blake moved up onto the bed, sitting by Weiss's side so she could whisper in her ear. "So go ahead. Hurt me. Insult me. Demean me. Force me. Whatever dark desires you've been hiding, that side of yourself that you can't show to Ruby and Yang and the others - I want it. I want all of you. I'll be whatever you want, do whatever you want, so please... let me in." Although Blake started off seductively, this last was said in earnest, almost desperate entreaty: this request to be included in Weiss's innermost thoughts and feelings came directly from Blake's heart.

For a moment Weiss didn't respond. Blake despaired, wondering whether her words had failed. And then-

Blake was on her back, Weiss on top of her and forcing on her a stream of hot and torrid kisses. Blake was surprised, but pleasantly so: she tried to raise her arms to hold Weiss closer, but discovered that Weiss had pinned them to Blake's sides with her legs. Blake consoled herself with the thought that she could struggle free whenever she wanted... but for now it was more fun to be held captive, robbed of her freedom and forced to satisfy Weiss's burning desire. An answering flame burgeoned within Blake as Weiss's tongue wantonly invaded Blake's mouth, entering as though she had the rights of ownership to Blake's body which bucked and undulated underneath Weiss like a sea in a storm. She could escape whenever she wanted, Blake told herself; she could stop any time, give it up in a heartbeat...

Weiss came up for air, both girls gasping, their faces flushed with heat and passion. Weiss had a fierce new intensity to her eyes, one that frightened and excited Blake in equal measure.

"You've some nerve, talking to me as though you were my equal," said Weiss, her voice and face arch and stern; after letting the mask fall like that, she felt the need to compensate by being harsher, restoring order. "A Faunus like you should know her place. What are you?"

"I am your pet," said Blake, the words spilling unbidden from her mouth, without thought, without doubt. "My place is below you."

"And who am I, in comparison to you?" Weiss continued, her heart racing with the thrill of dominance. She wanted to hear more, many more of these delicious words of submission that Blake gave her so freely and happily. No more holding back. It was what Blake wanted.

"You are my Mistress, my beautiful owner and trainer."

Weiss took hold of Blake's face by her cheeks, a thumb on one side and fingers grasping the other: the abrupt roughness of the action sent a shiver of delight coursing through Blake. "Don't think you can curry favour with me through flattery, Faunus," said Weiss, leaning in close to glare at Blake from point blanc range, her tone cold. Blake could see, however, the soft pink in Weiss's cheeks grow stronger as she said those words. Blake laughed on the inside, trying to keep as straight a face as possible; even in full mistress mode, Weiss was capable of such adorable shyness.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Weiss. Please, punish this naughty pet however you see fit." For someone who had little experience with talking dirty, Blake found that it was actually quite easy to do - and quite enjoyable, as well. She wondered how much of an effect it was having on Weiss. If only she knew...

"Punishment. Yes. I think you deserve a little, if only to ensure that you know your place." Weiss leaned in so close that even her whisper filled Blake's world. "I want you completely broken in, obedient to me and me alone. You're mine now. Don't forget it."

At Weiss's words, Blake let out a deep moan of need. She didn't realise it had happened until afterwards and felt embarrassed for a moment, but then after that felt silly; what use had embarrassment here, past the point of no return?

"Did you hear me, pet?" Weiss demanded, trying to cover up how excited that moan had made her feel by dialling up the aggression. She was really getting through to Blake, making her feel good by dominating her. This was going so well, so much better than before; Weiss couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this beautiful creature beneath her...

"Yes, Mistress. I'm yours. Please, break me in for your own personal use; there's nothing I want more than to fulfil your every desire." Blake spoke these words in a rich, deep, husky voice, part of her laughing at how ridiculous this all was - but right here, in this moment, it felt strangely right. She could be quite the seductress when she wanted to be and was having fun seeing whether she could drive Weiss crazy with lust; just because she'd submitted, that didn't mean that Blake had no power at all.

"...Your enthusiasm does you credit," said Weiss, after a brief stunned silence. Weiss felt close to breaking point, she was so turned on by every little thing that Blake was doing, right down to that yearning, pleading expression so befitting of an eager pet. She was still in control, but only just. "I'll go easy on you - although you deserve far worse. Stand up," she commanded, moving off of Blake and taking a seat at the edge of the bunk again.

Blake moved to obey, not even having to think about it anymore: as Weiss ordered, her body responded. Blake imagined herself as a puppet, being worked by Weiss's long, pale, elegant fingers... the thought stoked the flames deep inside Blake, heating up her body even further.

"Good. Now... get rid of those clothes."

Blake surprised herself by once again obeying without thought. Part of her was yelling in her head at how embarrassing this was, but that voice was somehow so easy to ignore now. Blake calmly showed to Weiss parts of her body that only her parents had seen before, reflecting that she wasn't really revealing any more of herself than she already had: her Faunus heritage was her biggest secret, so hadn't she been naked as soon as the ribbon had been stripped from her upper ears? To bare the soul was by far a more intimate act than to bare the body; this was merely the continuation - or perhaps culmination would be a better word?

Buttons were undone, straps slid to the side, clothes slipped off. Bit by bit, the spectacle of Blake's body was revealed to Weiss - at least, it was a spectacle to her. Such a devilishly enchanting creature... Weiss's imagination was already running riot picturing the things she'd do to Blake, now that she'd promised not to hold back. But even if she wasn't holding back, it was more fun to play the part... and the Mistress had nothing but slight regard for this lowly Faunus: a lesser, unworthy creature, no matter how alluring.

The last of Blake's clothes fell to the floor. The only thing that remained on her otherwise uncovered body was the collar. Blake stood proudly to attention, wanting nothing more than for Weiss to run her eyes slowly and penetratingly over every square inch of this naked pet's body. Blake felt Weiss's gaze like a physical force on her skin, slowly sliding and rubbing against her. She couldn't help but quiver slightly, her lip trembling as the hunger grew within.  
Weiss nodded curtly. "That's more like it. The only item of clothing a pet should wear is her collar. Can you tell me why?"

"It's the symbol of my submission to you," Blake replied instantly, the words pouring directly from her heart, "and... of my love for you."

Weiss felt that the response Blake had given was simply too lovely: if Weiss answered it, she might say something that would break the spell. So she didn't. Instead she extended a hand towards Blake and pointed a single finger down. "Get on the floor, Blake. On your back, sideways-on to me. And your arms and legs had better be spread out, you hear me? If you even try to cover up any part of yourself this will be a lot harder for you." Weiss's voice left no room for disagreement or persuasion: Blake felt she had no choice but to bend to Weiss's will and was loving every second of it. As she laid herself down on the hard, cold floor, Blake could think only of how much she wanted Weiss to command her to touch herself, or to touch Weiss, or just to do anything directly sexual - all this winding up was delicious torture. But she could only wish: Weiss's orders were absolute. Blake could no more disobey Weiss than she could stop loving her.

While Blake fulfilled her latest order, Weiss kicked off her boots to one side and stretched her legs luxuriantly. It was all Blake could do not to reach over and run her fingers down that silken-smooth, shining skin, to touch and indulge in those thighs and calves that struck the perfect balance between athletic tone and slender femininity.

Weiss saw Blake staring and smirked. "See something you like, pet?"

A light blush mantled Blake's cheek. "I'm sorry Mistress, I didn't mean to stare, I just..." She looked away shamefully, but even so couldn't help stealing glances back at Weiss's legs, something that Weiss noticed and secretly enjoyed.

"You just? You just what?" asked Weiss casually, softly lowering her bare feet onto Blake's midriff: the sensation thrilled Blake's already charged nerves, the hunger in her growing ever deeper.

"I... couldn't help myself," said Blake, finding it difficult to come up with any clever lines now that her Mistress had her underfoot. Blake wasn't being trampled exactly, but it was still an unmistakeable gesture of superiority, one that made Blake tremble with anticipation of what further ways Weiss could find to demean her.

"Then I'll just have to teach you better self-control," said Weiss, clearly relishing the moment as she lazily traced her toes across Blake's stomach, the mere touch making her pet shiver wherever Weiss's touch went as though it raised sparks on Blake's skin. "It is the owner's job to discipline her pet, after all."  
Weiss's right foot descended between Blake's thighs: the mere touch sent shudders throughout Blake's whole body, a long, deep purr rolling out of her throat and resonating throughout her so much so that even Weiss could feel it.

"Oh my... I think you might have enjoyed that a little too much," said Weiss, moving her feet back. In truth, she was now having trouble keeping herself under control: more than anything she wanted to tear off her own clothes and join Blake on the floor, the two of them so tangled up in each other that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. But seeing how long they could bear holding off was all part of the fun...

"Please Mistress... more..." Blake gasped breathlessly, the sudden surge of pleasure seeming to have knocked all the wind out of her lungs. Her limbs lolled helplessly, the obscene pleasure causing her to lose control both of her mind and body: it was all she could manage to speak those few words.

"If that's how excited you get at a mere touch, I can only imagine what it'll be like when you climax." Indeed, Weiss did imagine, and as she did so only the slight curling of her bottom lip as she bit into it indicated her inner state. "Would you like that, my darling pet?"

"Yes... Please, Mistress, order me to come for you." Blake begged as pathetically as she knew how, subjugating herself entirely to Weiss.

Weiss was only too pleased to take control of this helpless little kitten. "Then in that case... lick my feet. As long as you keep licking them, you will be allowed to touch yourself. Do you understand?"

"I do, Mistress Weiss."

Blake watched in stunned admiration as Weiss's porcelain feet hove into view. Her skin was perfectly unblemished, only the subtle hint of sweat giving away that Weiss wasn't a perfect goddess of love and beauty. Regardless of that Blake worshipped her as she'd been commanded, lapping at the underside of Weiss's feet as though those soles tasted of the sweetest ambrosia.

Weiss was surprised to find that Blake's tongue was rougher than she'd thought - a side effect of her Faunus heritage, perhaps? Either way, Blake's eagerness to debase herself for her mistress was proving to be more than Weiss could bear any longer: as Blake busied herself down below, feverishly rubbing herself and moaning as she licked, Weiss hurriedly undid her skirt and set about seeing to her own needs. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to reveal this indulgence to her pet, but now that she'd opened the floodgates it was only a matter of time: even touching herself through the cloth was an unbearable delight, only compounded further by Blake's absolute submission.

And then it dawned on Weiss - why should she have to pleasure herself when she had a pet to do it for her? She laid her feet aside, a little breathless, Blake more so as she looked up at her mistress, her eyes slightly glazed and cheeks flushed red, her hands coming to rest.

"I think... there's something else I'd like you to lick," said Weiss coyly.

Blake's eyes lit up when she saw the absence of Weiss's skirt. She understood the implied order only too well, but... she wanted to have a little fun on the way there. After all, she wasn't being disobedient, just... creative. Smiling playfully, Blake started making her way up her mistress's right leg, leaving a trail of hot kisses up along that stretch of shining skin, lavishing attention on Weiss's calf, slowly making her way to the thigh...

"I'm supposed to be the one teasing you," said Weiss, her breathing heavy and fast as she watched her loving pet perform with rapt attention.

"You can order me to stop," Blake reminded her.

"Don't you dare." Blake happily continued on her way to Weiss's luscious thighs: she wanted to say that nothing else in the world tasted quite this good, but she was hoping she would soon be proven wrong. One last veil of white lace separated Blake from her goal, and as soon as she got there she wasted no time in applying her tongue to the already spreading moisture. But one last thing bothered her.

"Please, Mistress, let me see you... all of you," Blake begged earnestly.

Weiss hesitated, but after a long moment simply nodded. She undid her hair, took off her top, and then removed the lingerie beneath (a very fetching matching set, possibly chosen for this specific occasion...?). While all this happened, Blake could not help but watch in admiring awe. She would have offered to help but something about Weiss seemed unapproachable, as though it would be sacrilege to desecrate this angel with her mortal touch.

Blake waited patiently until Weiss was as naked as her own self. She became aware that her mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it. Weiss couldn't help but laugh. "Silly girl. Aren't you over-reacting a bit?"

Blake couldn't come up with a direct answer to this, lost in the moment as she was. In fact, only one thing seemed to make sense right now. "I love you, Mistress."

Weiss blinked. "When you say something romantic like that, not submissive stuff... it's okay to call me by my name," she said, not looking Blake directly in the eye.

"I love you... Weiss." Blake smiled and, following on from her previous instruction, moved in with tongue outstretched...

"Blake..." Weiss let her eyes slide shut, a sensual moan escaping her lips as she felt the strength slowly leaving her body. She had just enough presence of mind to grab a pillow and place it behind herself as she lay herself down, but after that she surrendered all thought to her desire.

Blake placed a hand on either of Weiss's thighs, all the better to dutifully attend to her mistress's needs. Blake was well accustomed to Weiss's scent by now, but here it was unmistakeably raw and sexual. This was Blake's first time going down on anyone, but she guessed that doing to Weiss the same things she'd want done to herself would probably work. One of the advantages of loving someone of the same sex, Blake thought as a smile curved the corners of her lips.

Weiss meanwhile was not in a state to be having thoughts of any sophistication, molten-hot passion overriding whatever self-control she had left. She was doing her best to contain her voice by biting down on her lip (they were after all in the dormitories and there might well be fellow students in the neighbouring rooms), but even so she couldn't help but let out muffled whimpers and moans that sounded pathetic to her ears but delicious to Blake's. Her tongue didn't seem so rough now - indeed, it seemed inhumanly agile and dexterous. Another benefit of having a Faunus lover, perhaps?

Weiss was so incredibly charged with excitement by this point, so long had she held off attending to her own pleasure, that opening the floodgates threatened to push her over the edge at any moment - and yet she seemed to hover on the verge, right on the edge of pure bliss, balanced tantalisingly on the precipice. What little of her mind that was still capable of coherent thought wondered whether Blake was doing this on purpose, reacting to every subtle (and not so subtle) reaction on Weiss's part to string out this game for as long as possible. Weiss couldn't decide whether she wanted it to last or to climax now, but eventually the choice was taken out of her hands.

Her eyes screwed tightly shut, her head thrown back, her back arched, biting into her lip almost hard enough to draw blood so as to stop herself from screaming aloud in pleasure, her fingers desperately clawing at the bed-sheets, every muscle in her body taut and tense, Weiss came. Blake didn't stop there, continuing to ride the wave with Weiss even as her body jerked and shuddered; unable to contain herself any longer Weiss let out a keening cry, one so intense that Blake thought for a moment she was hurting Weiss. She let go of her hold on Weiss's legs, whereupon Weiss seemed to draw steadily in on herself, each quaking movement of her body bringing her further away from Blake. Blake could only watch in wonder, uncertain of whether this kind of thing was supposed to happen.

"...Weiss?" Blake asked, once it seemed that Weiss had settled down. Weiss had ended up with her back towards Blake, curled up on the bed with her knees drawn up close. "Are you all right?"

Weiss's shoulders shuddered. Blake realised with a shock that the girl was crying. "Don't look at me," came the reply, in a soft, quavering voice. Blake felt disturbed; this was most unlike Weiss.

Blake silently placed a hand on Weiss's arm. She reacted by curling up even more, as though wishing she could curl into a single point and vanish from the world.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" asked Blake, concern written in every line of her face. "Did it hurt?"

"...No," Weiss answered eventually. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like this. It makes no sense, but I..."

"Please, let me see your face," Blake asked as warmly as she knew how.

Reluctantly, Weiss rolled onto her back so that she could face Blake. Her eyes were indeed gleaming with tears, their trails running across her face.

"Why would you want to see me like this?" Weiss asked despondently, her voice raw. "I lost all control."

Blake stared at Weiss for a few seconds, her face showing nothing. Then she stood, pulled the covers from her bunk and joined Weiss, placing the covers over both of them.

"I can't let people see me being this pathetic. I hate it - I hate being so weak," said Weiss, trying to hide her tears from Blake by turning her face into the pillow.

Blake raised a hand to Weiss's face, gently stroking her cheek in what she hoped was a calming, reassuring gesture. "You're not pathetic," she said quietly. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"No, Blake, you don't understand," said Weiss, her voice trembling as much as her body. "I have to be in control, otherwise this won't work. I don't want to-"

Weiss was more than a little surprised to find Blake sealing her lips with a kiss. It was strong, loving and intimate, if anything the exact opposite of what Weiss had been expecting. She reacted to it like a limp fish, not knowing why she wasn't getting the punishment she deserved.

In the closeness after the kiss, Blake whispered "You aren't pathetic, Weiss... although you can be a little silly sometimes." Blake smiled with a sad kind of happiness. "I don't know how long it's going to take to make you feel safe opening up to me, but I'll stick with you for as long as it takes." Blake looked at Weiss with calm, clear eyes.

Weiss looked back into them, breathing shallowly as though afraid that any sudden movements might cause this perfect illusion to shatter. She held the side of Blake's face, touching her almost gingerly. "What did I do to deserve you? Are you even real?"

Blake smirked mischievously. "Could a dream make you come as hard as you did?"

Weiss looked away, her cheeks breaking out into a riot of red. "I... I didn't plan on letting you do that. I just got carried away."

Blake blinked, a block falling into place. "Now I think about it, that's the first time I've seen you come. The other times you wouldn't let me do it."

"I... I want you to be happy. I want you to feel good," said Weiss bashfully.

"I feel best when I'm serving you, Mistress," said Blake, giving her a playful wink. "Like I said, I want you to use me as you would a toy. If I get my way, I'm going to see you come a lot more in future... so next time, I want to look into your eyes as it happens."

Weiss's eyes widened in alarm - Blake could almost hear her heartbeat accelerate, but Weiss did her best to stay calm. "I... I'll try. If it'll make you happy."

"It will." Blake rested her forehead against Weiss's. "Weiss?"

"Yes, Blake?"

"You still haven't said that you love me."

Weiss swallowed awkwardly. "...That should be obvious."

Blake grinned. "Such a shy girl. Well, take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

With that Blake settled down under the covers, pressing her body close to Weiss's and resting her head on Weiss's chest, closing her eyes. Weiss felt the instinctive need to put an arm around Blake and did so, wondering whether it was the right thing to do. It felt right. Blake didn't seem to mind, so maybe it was.

Weiss felt absolutely drained. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so much raw emotion course through her. Most of all, she didn't know what to do with this new feeling; Weiss had felt happiness before, but never in this way that seemed to her up from head to toe with warm sunshine. It was... strange. But it was a feeling that Weiss was determined to accept, however long it took. It was what Blake wanted, after all.

"...Of course I love you, Blake," said Weiss softly, sure that she was asleep by now as she stroked Blake's hair and ears.

Her head angled so Weiss couldn't see, Blake smiled a secret smile.


End file.
